GENDERBEND FIELD TRIPS
So another genderbend story genderbened names r used and....this takes place somewhere else.....THE MALL for the girls (boys) and for the boys (Girls) A WAR ZONE Mr. Priest: Alright girls were here....the place u wanted me to take ya cuz y'all were wining Kayla: Amazing....I'm going to get some food cuz I'm hungry Mr. Priest: NO KAYLA WERE ALL GOING TOGETHER I SAY WE ALL WILL EAT WHEN I SAY...RIGHT NOW LET'S JUST LOOK AROUND!!!! Kayla: Really Nigga..... Mr. Priest: Take care of a point loss Kayla: Aight! All go to the clothes section.....girly clothes!!!! Taylor: Y R WE HERE DIS IS BORING AS FUCK I MEAN DIS IS BORING Y SHOP 4 CLOTHES I WANTED TO GO SOMEWHERE TO SEE BLOOD, GORE AND ALL DAT NOT SOME DUMB PINK GLITTER BARFED SHITTY CLOTHES >:( WE SHOULD HAVE WENT TO THE WAR ZONE BECAUSE WE ARE BOYZ NOT GODAMN GIRLS I MEAN IT'S GREAT BUT HOORIBLE AT THE SAME TIME *Crying 4 no reason* Charlotte: It's ok Taylor- Taylor: *Slaps Charlotte's hand* NO IT AINT AND DON'T U DARE TOUCH ME OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE THAT HAND AGAIN *crying again* Charlotte:...........ok...... Michelle: how r we boyz we got vaginas now and big breast Isabella: No ya don't you're flat as a board! Michelle: :( Mr. Priest: *Thinking* I'm so glad I don't have a daughter....or a girlfriend.... All looking at clothes to by Michelle: I'm going to by this cute cat shirt Rosa: I'm getting this nice rose dress cuz my name is rose in Spanish! Charlotte: I'm going to get a cute shirt with butterflies Isabella: I'm going to get this nice green dress Rosa: Ur tits r not perfect for that dress ya need tits like Donna's Donna:.............................................. Charlotte: where is Taylor Kayla: IDk All see Taylor in the boys section Charlotte: TAYLOR WHAT THE FUCK YA AINT A BOY GIRL COME ON AND SEE AMAZING CUTE SHIRTS THAT'D BE GOOD FOR YA Taylor: *Still crying* NO I WANT A AMAZING SHIRT NOT THAT CRAP!.....that puppy looks adorable though hmmmmm and it's purple...... Charlotte: See come on and I'll buy it for you Taylor: I WANT THIS AMAZING BLOODY SKULL SHIRT AND THAT LIGHT PURPLE SHIRT WITH THE ADORABLE PUPPY ON IT! Charlotte: Sorry I- Taylor: BYE IT NOW OR I'LL SHOOT U Pulls out pink gun and shoots Isabella 4 no reason* Don't make fun of me pls! Charlotte:...........Ok........... Isabella: Y......Y......Y.....Curse.....You........Taylor........... All bought there amazing cute clothes and r now getting something to eat suddenly a weird 40 year old weirdo comes up to Kayla, Charlotte and Taylor Weirdo 40 year old creep: Oh wow you girls r so hot.....wanna come to my house/??????? Kayla: FUCK OFF BITCH! Charlotte: Randomly walks away Weird 40 year old Creep: Oh wow the black girl and the skinny ugly girl leave....well ur the hottest....nice titties and ass Taylor: *Knees the dude in the balls then pulls out gun and shoots the guy 50 times gets on top of dude and punches the fuck outta him then gets knife and stabs him 50 million times then gets a bat and beats the fuck out of him all the girls had to pull her off of this dude...dudes lucky to be alive* Taylor: DON'T U DARE COME UP TO ME CREEP! Y DON'T U GET A LIFE INSTEAD OF CREEPING PEOPLE OUT I ALREADY GOT CHARLOTTE HERE WHO DOES THAT I DON'T NEED ANOTHER WEIRD BITCH LIKE U TO DO THAT YA GOT ME BITCH I'LL KILL YA NEXT TIME YOU'RE LUCKY TO BE ALIVE YOU'RE ONE LUCKY MAN CUZ IT COULD'VE HAD END MUCH WORSE IF IT WASN'T 4 THESE GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Michelle: *Helps bloody dude up* Sorry about that it's that time of the month 4 her so yeah hope u feel better and yeah do get a life! All now buying cute heels! Yasmeen: So sparkly! Kayla: I look so bad ass in heels! Rosa: Me too Isabella: *tries to walk in heels and well ya know ends up falling Charlotte: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yasmeen: OH ISABELLA THOSE R A BIT TO HIGH! Michelle:....too high! Taylor: HOW DO GIRLS WALK IN THESE THINGS???!!!!! Donna: Their magical Taylor:................................Donna really??????? Mr.Priest: Alright time to go to the school guys Taylor: Probaly doing something else that's more funner.....killing people :( Meanwhile with the 4 boys ''Girls) Dominick: Hahahaha we're having so much fun Ash: I know like killing Thots for fun is fun! Christapher: To bad Taylor couldn't come :( Bri: Yeah he should have came with. (FLASHBACK) Mr. Priest: Alright lets get in the cars people All: Ok Mr.Priest: Miss.Harris U take the black van and take the 4 boys and I'll take the pink van and take the 8 girls ok? Miss.Harris: Ok All boys getting in and talking when suddenly... Christopher:....Taylor..... Taylor:.........hehe hi....... Mr.priest: Nice try Taylor *grabs Taylor* Taylor: LET GO OF ME NOW! GODDAMMIT! HELP! RAPE! HELP ME RAPE! Mr.priest: Will ya shut up! *Puts Taylor next to Charlotte and Isabella* Taylor: *Crying and yelling* NO THIS AINT FAIR I DON'T WANT TO SHOP FOR GOD DAMN GAY CLOTHES I WANT ACTION AND I WANT BLOOD I NEEDZ DEATH PEOPLE I WANT TO SHOOT RANDOM SCRUBS!!!!! NO FAIR!!!!!! Mr.Priest: STOP CRYING OR YOU CAN JUST GO TO C.I! Taylor: GOOD! I'D RATHER GO THERE THEN BE HERE SITTING NEXT TO A SCRUB THAT SMELLS LIKE FISH!!!!! THE SCRUB NEEDZ TO CLEAN DOWN THERE MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mr.Priest: ugggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh Rosa and Michelle do something! Rosa: *Gives Monster to Taylor* Michelle: *Gives mini cookies to Rosa* Taylor: *Stops crying*.....Thank u *Smiles* Mr.priest: And I gotta live with this 4 thirty days....damn u Mr.Roberts!!!!!!! (REAL LIFE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Bri:.......Poor Taylor Christopher: Well I'm sure she's fine Suddenly a random stranger tries to shoot the 4 boys but all acted quickly and shot the scrub really quick! All high five eachother Bri: Nice job guys Dominick: I know we're like so damn amazing Ash: I need to take a piss Dominick: Since you've got a dick now u can just piss right in front of us! Ash: Oh yeah....Meh I'll do it over there All 3 black boys: Ok Dominick:....I wonder what their doing at the mall Christopher: IDk *Shoots random scrub in the head* Probably shopping and eating Dominick: Wish I can do that right now....I need food! Bri: Me too! Christopher: This field trip wuz awesome but I want to shop and eat Bri and Dominick: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ash comes back Ash: Oh shit that wuz a good piss that felt good....whacha all talking about....robbing people Dominick: No we wish we'd went on the other field trip because their probably eating and shopping....WHICH IS WHAT I WANNA DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Christopher: Me too *Shoots another scrub!* Ash: Me too....Let's ditch this place.....This place is all bloody and full of dead dipshits! 3 Black boys: TRUE Bri: Let's go talk to Miss.Harris! All: Yeah! ANYWAYS THAT'S WHERE IT ENDS ALL GO BACK TO THE SCHOOL TO TELL EACH OTHER WHAT THEY ALL DID!